


Wear your soul with white fur.

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos, Aramis and Athos all held a certain pride for their daemons, and to be honest it was well deserved, but in a group such as the musketeers in a city like Paris someone was always trying to upstage you. And in some cases they succeeded.</p><p>This is the first in a series of one shots about life with daemons and rare ones at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear your soul with white fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by gorecki: by meskeet
> 
> For list of names and daemons if lost refer to bottom

Porthos, Aramis and Athos all held a certain pride for their daemons, and to be honest it was well deserved. Porthos daemon a large dog with a lethal look and deep thick shaggy coat made people uneasy when stood with the large man, it was inevitable; she was as much a threat as he was. Aramis on the other hand had a rather rare fox, with silver fur and an intelligent look that could hide in a crowed tavern or empty field, it came in handy when one wants to listen in discreetly. After all everyone checks for the birds. Now Athos had a very impressive hunting bird, with a wicked temper and equally wicked talons that she wasn’t afraid to use at short notice. Many a time they had needed Bijou to take out enemy gunmen from above. As previously stated with these rarities came the easy to understand pride, but in a group such as the musketeers in a city like Paris someone was always trying to upstage you. And in some cases they succeeded.

Sat in the small courtyard of the Musketeer barrack the trio and daemons each drowned themselves in alcohol, it was preferable to boredom. Nothing was happening, or was lightly to happen. Even the Red Guard were behaving, and that was just not on. It was getting to the point that they were considering creating their own trouble and that was never a good thing. Soon enough the Gods appeared to take pity on the poor citizens of Paris.

When the boy first entered the yard there was little that distinguished him from the rest of Paris, it was he loud and frankly grating voice that caught the trio’s attention. “I’m looking for Athos!” he barked with a dangerous degree of anger. Athos taking and interest made himself known standing allowing Bijou to lift herself onto his shoulder, though heavy he was used to her weight.   
“You have found him.” The boy zeroed in on him and drew his sword brandishing it lavishly. “My Name is d’Artangan, of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight.” He advanced further on Athos. People were beginning to crowd, what was this idiot thinking. “One of us dies here.” It was at this statement that Athos eyebrows vanished into his hair line. Aramis laughed and slammed his wine goblet harshly on the table. “Now thats the way to make and entrance.” Athos spared him a withering look that was shared by Bijou towards the snickering silver fox curled on the table. Turning back to the boy he asked. “Can I ask why.” 

Without sparing him a second d’Artangan lunged forward yelling “You killed my father. Alexander d'Artangan” Parrying the blade and forcing the boy away from him Athos put as much distance between him and the maniac as possible. “Boy, I have done not such thing. I remember the men I kill.” His voice had taken on a serious tone as he readied his sword and stance. Aramis and Porthos stood hands on hilt and daemon bristling also ready should Athos need help, it was not likely but on the off chance he did they would be there. d’Artangan looked even more enraged if possible and prepared to move forward again to attack. Bijou who was circling above was looking for a daemon to keep and eye on but could find none. Swooping passed the boy and pushing him off balance she landed on her humans shoulder again and spoke into his ear. “I can’t find his daemon, I know all the ones here. You can’t dual him is he suffering from daemon grief.” Athos nodded and she took flight again. Athos made eye contact with the boy and saw the shear life within his eyes, he had to have a daemon. “Boy…d’Artangan. I will not fight you-“ He was cut off by d’Artangan. “Then die on you knees.” Once again the boy made to attack, Athos rolled his eyes and continued. “Wait. I will not fight you with out you daemon present as is proper.” He finished with clear purpose. d’Artangans resolve slipped slightly, he was raised to dual properly and that meant having your daemon present. “Fine. Anumpama!” He called the name softly, it was not really needed but all the same.

———  
Now Porthos had alway relished the fact that in a room of musketeers and courtiers he would almost certainly have the larges and most imposing daemon there. He was proud of this and used it to his advantage when he was working at functions, letting her prowl the crowds. But this had put a fine chink in his perfect record. The boys daemon was huge, from nose to tail she had to be eleven feet long and a meter and a bit tall at the shoulder. Standing beside her human she would stand to his chest. She was pure muscle that ripple beneath the white and black fur. Everyone watched the daemon walk in, it was usually considered impolite to stare at a daemon but with this beast one could not help it. With explorers just discovering the lands further east many exotic animal were being brought back but none had seen such a coloured beast. “What in Gods name is that beast.” Aramis exclaimed as she circled her humans legs and torso. He flinched when she settled her gaze on him and spoke. “Human, a daemon I may be but do not assume I am tame or civilised.” It was astonishing to have a human daemon conversation, social propriety nearly forbid it. Aramis stepped back closer to Porthos further from danger. “If she attacks, I’m pushing you first.” 

Anumpama circled through his legs once more and nipped him harshly. “Ow, what was that for.” He whined, it had to have hurt her as well. “For being stupid, and rushing in. It is true I want to rip this man limb from limb as well but we need to be sure. Use your head. Why would he give his name. Allow me to speak with his daemon, ensure he is the murder then I will relish in bathing my fur in his blood.” Athos who was listening clenched his blade tighter in his grip. d’Artangan always lightened when she talked, after she was both his daemon and his mother, she learnt quick and was quick to protect. “My daemon wishes to bring the truth to light. Her name Anumpama.” The proper introduction, with his rage suppressed he stuck to proper decorum. Athos seizing this chance to being this to a peaceful conclusion stepped with his daemon. “My daemon will, listen and speak the truth. Her Name is Bijou.”

Both daemons left their humans and met in the centre of the yard, where all could see. There would be no foul play here. Aramis and Porthos came up besides Athos flanking him daemon on edge and ready. “That boys daemon. She speaks freely, to humans.” Aramis stated with awe in his voice. “She is rare and quite beautiful and oddity, she will use this to her and his advantage. Look at the reaction we all gave. Her shear size is an advantaged, what is she 600lbs - 650lbs. Most men even you Porthos would be helpless against her.” Porthos nodded eyeing up the tiger at a distance. Aramis smirked, Athos never called anything beautiful it was not his nature this tiger had done something to him. “She is feral as well, no restraint. You heard her ‘bath her fur in your blood’. Most daemons, even predators would not go that far.” Porthos spoke half fear, half awe. He had seen what a tiger half the size of this one could to to a grown man, it was not pretty. 

They were spared further conversation on the subject when Bijou landed on Athos again. “We are done, and at an agreement. You are not the man the boy is looking for.” Athos nodded, he didn’t need to be told that he was not a killer of innocents. Athos turned to catch sight of the boy. “Are you satisfied?” He called across the yard to when d’Artangan and Anumpama were talking. “Indeed I am. I wish to apologise. I was rash and did not think. It was foolish of me.” Athos got the feeling that this was not an entirely willing apology but was willing to accept the apology. “Well then, with all the nastiness over and done with-“ Once again he was cut off. This time by the Captain and the Red Guard here to arrest him. It was just not his day. As he was being lead away he called to the boy. “If you wish to make it up to me, tell them everything you know. Find the real killer of your father.” He could already see promise in the boy.

 

This was the beginning of something, good or bad that was yet to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Porthos - Belgian Tervuren - Adelynn  
> Aramis - Silver Fox - Evette  
> Athos - Philippine Eagle - Bijou  
> d’Artangan - White Bengal Tiger - Anumpama
> 
> Looking for a beta, if anyones interested. Anything you want to see please comment. Constructive criticism appreciated


End file.
